Earth's Demise
by somerandomguy
Summary: Goku doesn't exsist. However the evil entity Kakarot does. The story of how Earth Falls to the Sayians, part 1 in a series, this is like a pre-quel hope you like it!


Disclaimer: I do not own DragonballZ  
  
Ok first off, Goku is evil in this story. He came to earth with his younger brother Turles and a Sayian named Corn. Corn was just one month old, while Turles was four and Kakarot were five. Vegeta is about eight when this happened. Corn landed on Roshi's island and was taught to be good and in time forgot about his mission, which was to destroy earth. Old man Gohan found Goku and Turles in their space pods. Goku was not the one that hit his head as a baby it was Turles that hit his head. Goku has been fighting Turles, Corn and the Z-fighters.  
  
Also the power levels are different as well. Kakarot is an elite with a power level of 180,000. Vegeta's level is 350,000. Corn and Turles have a power level of about 85,000 each, however with the help of the Z- fighter's Kakarot was having difficulty in fighting the Z Warriors. Kakarot is more powerful then Corn and Turles because he is an elite while Corn and Turles are first class warriors.  
  
Corn is about 18 now so u can compute the ages of everyone else. Corn is married to Bulma, while Turles is married to Chi Chi.  
  
Chapter 1 (Sorry for the long chapter, they usually will not be this long.)  
  
The crowd knew of the evil Kakarot. Usually the crowd would cheer and yell in anticipation for the finals, however it was obvious the world was on the line. Turles had defeated the evil Piccolo in the semi finals, so they were relieved that at least one enemy was dead. They were quiet with hope that Turles could win the World's Martial Art's tournament.  
  
"Come on Turles you can do it!" Chi Chi yelled to her husband while holding their little son Turan, she was pregnant with another child as well. She married the young warrior three years before the tournament. It was a promise Turles had kept to her when they were both nine. That was about thirteen years ago.  
  
"Daddy you can win!" Little Turan yelled while jumping up and down his mother's lap.  
  
Krillin, Yamcha and Tien also yelled encouragement. However, the rest of the crowd was just quiet. The fear was boiling inside the crowd. According to the rules Kakarot could not kill anyone but the crowd was still terrified.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman here are the fighters in the final round of this year's World Martial Arts tournament!" Yelled the announcer.  
  
"Coming out first and our champion, Turles!" the announcer said with tons of encouragement. The crowd roared, the z-fighters, Turan and Chi Chi cheered.  
  
Turles smiled to the crowd and waved to his young son and wife. He was still worried about Corn after he fought Kakarot in the semi- finals. Corn was badly defeated, however Kakarot could not kill him if he wished to defeat Turles in the finals. Corn was in the medical ward with Bulma and his adopted father Master Roshi.  
  
"In the other corner. Its Kakarot.." The announcer said quietly with hate in his voice. No one said a word as Kakarot came out. Kakarot enjoyed the fear in the people.  
  
"O man." Krillin said. "Kami do you think Turles stands a chance?" Kami came to the tournament to watch his students fight in the tournament and Earth's fate was on the line.  
  
"I don't know Krillin, lets just hope." Kami said as he watched the fight that would decide Earth's fate.  
  
Turles stared at Kakarot. Both fighters were in their stances. The announcer yelled go, Turles quickly charged his older brother. Turles punched Kakarot, which he dodged easy; Kakarot followed with a punch of his own which floored Turles easy.  
  
"TURLES!" Chi Chi yelled in fear of her husband. Krillin consoled her and told her it was ok.  
  
"Is that all you got Turles." Kakarot smirked. "I am so disappointed, the old man's training did nothing huh."  
  
Turles slowly got up, that one punch from Kakarot was fierce but he would not lose that easy. He started at Kakarot.  
  
"Its ok Chi Chi, I am ok." Turles said from the ring. "But Kakarot you won't be."  
  
"Really." Kakarot smiled evilly. "Well you got up from that blow, but you won't get up from this!"  
  
Kakarot charged Turles however Turles dodged by flying up in the air. Kakarot followed. Turles kept flying as high as he could. However Kakarot caught up to him. He grabbed his younger brother from behind and landed a couple of vicious knees to Turles' back. Turles screamed in agony but Kakarot was not done yet. He grabbed Turles tail and started squeezing it. Turles continued screaming in agony. His wife and child continued crying as they saw Turles continue getting beaten.  
  
Meanwhile, in the medical ward, Roshi quickly got the sensu bean that would save his son. He had to hurry though. "Corn my child, eat this." Master Roshi said. He gave him a sensu bean. Corn who was badly beaten with his wife Bulma and Roshi looking at him in the medical ward.  
  
"Corn please wake up." Bulma said tears in her eyes. "Please.. Our child needs you." Bulma patted her stomach she was 5 months pregnant.  
  
Corn instantly was reenergized when he ate the bean. He also felt stronger than ever. His wounds were gone, and his broken bones were repaired with the bean. He was back at 100%.  
  
"I'm up." Corn smiled, as Bulma hugged him. He kissed her and her stomach, which had their child. He loved her with all her heart.  
  
"Corn, you are awake son." Roshi smiled as he also hugged Corn. Corn also hugged his father as well.  
  
"Father I am going to need more beans." Corn suddenly said seriously. "Something is wrong." The Corn realized Kakarot t was beating Turles. He quickly turned to his father and wife, he had to get them out of there.  
  
"I want you two to run now!" Corn yelled. He never yelled at them before but he knew they would argue back and he would lose the argument if he didn't.  
  
"No, I can't leave you Corn." Bulma cried. "I will not" as she hugged Corn while crying. Corn held her, the knocked her out.  
  
"I love you Bulma, I am sorry. I might not live after this, please tell our child my love for him or her." Corn whispered. "Father please do not argue."  
  
Master Roshi with tears in his eyes knew he would not convince his son otherwise. He took Bulma and left the arena.  
  
"Thank you Corn, for everything you have done for me. I love you son." Roshi cried. Tears rolled down his eyes. His son could not here him as he quickly flew to the arena.  
  
Kakarot continued pounding Turles. When suddenly Turles started fighting back. He punched Kakarot right on the face, and then kicked him Kakarot in the gut. Kakarot fell over the blow was killer. Turles grabbed Kakarot's feet and flung him to the ground. It was about a fifty-foot drop Kakarot took.  
  
The silent crowd instantly cheered, it seemed Kakarot might lose. Chi Chi jumped up and down as well as the other fighters. The announcer quickly ran and got ready to count Kakarot out.  
  
"1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9..10!!! " The announcer counted with hope in his eyes. "Its over! Turles is the winner!"  
  
Turles could not believe it he finally beat Kakarot single handily. He smiled and tried to raise his arms in victory but that hurt too much. He could use a good sensu bean. The crowd cheered and celebrated. Slowly Kakarot got up. Everyone in an instant went quiet. Kakarot was still alive, Kakarot got back up, and his evil smirk was replaced by rage.  
  
"O no." Turles said. "This is not good, Chi Chi do not argue with me run!"  
  
Usually she would argue back but the look on her husband's face said it all. She ran with Turan in her arms. The crowd started running away from the arena as well. They were not sage anymore.  
  
"Damn you Turles!! HOW COULD I LOSE!!! DIE!!!!!!!" Kakarot yelled, his rage of losing. He powered up for his famous ki blast. The Earth shook as Kakarot continued to power up.  
  
"Come on Turles needs our help!" Kami said from the crowd. Kami, Krillin, Tien and Yamcha flew to Turles for his help.  
  
Kakarot continued to power up. The look at everyone's face said it all, death was almost certain.  
  
"Guys, I want you all to run as well." Turles said to the fellow Z- Fighters.  
  
"No! We won't leave you here Turles." Yamcha yelled. The other warrior's refused as well. "We will die together if we have to!"  
  
"Ok then." Turles said he was happy his friends stayed with him. "The rest of you attack from the ground! I will attack from the air! Lets go!"  
  
The warriors got to their position. Tien and Yamcha at the left, Krillin at the north and Kami at the south south. They all fired with everything they had. However even with their blasts they could not stop Kakarot from powering up, this blast. Then suddenly another force joined them in trying to stop Kakarot. It was Piccolo. Kakarot took a huge blast the pain was unbearable yet he still stood tall.  
  
"Maskeno-HA!" Piccolo yelled.  
  
"Piccolo! Your on the good side for once huh." Turles smiled.  
  
"I can't conquer the world with him around so don't act so shocked Turles." Piccolo grunted. Turles continuing smiled but quickly began his assault.  
  
The blasts were hurting Kakarot. He could not take the pain. With the young Namek joining then it seemed he would lose. Then Kakarot had a plan, he changed his blast aim from Turles to Yamcha and Tien who were together on the floor on the left. Kakarot smiled when Tien and Yamcha realized what would happen.  
  
"GALLET GUN!" Kakarot yelled. Tien and Yamcha did not stand a chance. They disintegrated in an instant. The other warriors gaped in shock, then Kakarot dodged the rest of the blasts. Pain and Agony filled Turles, Krillin and Kami.  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Krillin yelled. He charged Kakarot. Turles tried to stop him but blind rage took over. He would not get to Krillin at time. Kakarot was ready to finish Krillin. Krillin continued to fly to Kakarot, and then Corn came and pushed the young monk out of the way.  
  
"What did you do that far Corn! He killed our friends!" Krillin said with tears in his eyes.  
  
"I know Krillin, but we could stand to lose you." Corn said in anguish. "I want you to go and take care of Bulma and our child."  
  
Krillin stared in surprise. He could not leave the battle, but he could tell Corn wanted him to take care of them. Corn's face said it all. He knew his new mission. He hugged Corn.  
  
"Ok Corn, I will treat the child like it was mine. Tell Turles and Kami I said goodbye. Tell Piccolo thank you for helping us." Krillin cried. He flew away.  
  
Kakarot let Krillin fly away. He felt like being nice. So there were four of them left. Corn flew to Turles, the two hugged. Corn was surprised Piccolo joined them but he was just grateful for the help. Kami flew up to Piccolo and the Sayians.  
  
"Well, Well." Kakarot said with a smile. "A four on one isn't very fair. Let me take away a couple of fighters."  
  
Turles knew what Kakarot meant. "Kami, Piccolo run!" Turles yelled. But it was too late Kakarot flew up to Kami and chopped his head off. Piccolo also screamed as his counterpart died. The two Nameks were now dead.  
  
Turles and Corn both grieved inside but they had no time to show it. Their mentor was dead. Piccolo, even though was evil they were appreciative of his help. They stared at Kakarot and then two looked at one another and knew what to do. They knew what to do. The two young warriors shot a double Kame-Ha-Me-Ha at Kakarot. Kakarot responded with a powerful Gallet Gun.  
  
"Come on Corn!" Turles urged. "We need more power in ki attack." The two added more energy in the ki blast. However the more that was added, the more Kakarot added to his attack. It was even no one was winning the battle. The three warriors were in the air only three feet separated them.  
  
"That's it!" Kakarot grunted. He powered up even more. The Gallet Gun blast doubled in size and power. Turles and Corn tried to overpower but they could not. Kakorat's blast was just to powerful. As the Gallet Gun took over the Kame-Ha-Me-Ha attack  
  
"I love you Bulma, take care of our child." Corn said tears in his eyes. The dragonballs were gone so he could not be wished back.  
  
"I love you Chi Chi, Turan. Take care of your new sibling Turan." Turles cried. The blast went through them. They were killed instantly.  
  
Kakarot smiled as he collapsed to the ground, Turles won the tournament but he won the war. He needed all his energy to destroy his enemies. As he collapsed he smiled. King Vegeta would be so proud, so very proud.  
  
Well that's the end of the first chapter I hope everyone liked it! 


End file.
